Del odio al amor, ¿Solo un paso?
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo dice odiar a Kuchiki Rukia desde el día en que ella piso el instituto, pero ¿será cierto?, constantes peleas, discusiones sin sentido lo llevan a pensar así, pero cuando un grupo de personas llegan, ¿Sera Ichigo capaz de seguir pensando de esa forma?, con la llegada de Grimmjow todo se complica, pues no parece querer entregar a Rukia, ¿Qué harás ahora Ichigo?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios años ya desde que ella, Kuchiki Rukia, había abandonado la ciudad de Karakura, sinceramente a pesar de ser un sitio muy tranquilo y sencillo, le resultaba muy agradable de ver, tenia paisajes hermosos y una atmosfera apacible.

Pero ahora se encontraba en un bullicioso internado para adinerados, tratando de ayudar a su mejor amiga Inoue Orihime, en sus problemas amorosos. Pero es que era ella misma quien se revolvía, a veces se preguntaba qué tan lista era la muchacha.

Inoue Orihime era una chica de diecisiete años preciosa, tenía un largo y sedoso cabello naranja muy bien cuidado, unos ojos grandes y expresivos de tonalidad grisácea, alta estatura y un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría. Era muy inocente, amable y exageradamente alegre.

Kuchiki Rukia por su parte, era tan o más hermosa que Inoue, de largos y sedosos cabellos negros muy bien cuidados, de piel tan blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, estatura normal, de grandes y enigmáticos ojos azul violáceo, delgada y de cuerpo envidiable. Su carácter difería un poco de su apariencia de ángel inofensivo, era una experta en artes marciales y kendo, solía ser siempre algo arisca con las personas, pero siempre respetuosa.

-No sé qué hare…-murmuro Inoue tratando de saltar por la ventana del tercer piso de la academia, siendo detenida a tiempo por Rukia, quien le metió un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No seas imprudente. –la regaño con cierta molestia, al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de evitar hacer pucheros.

Ambas se quedaron paradas a mitad del pasillo del tercer edificio de la academia "Las noches", mirándose de forma intuitiva, bueno, Inoue solo trataba de correr a la ventana de vez en cuando.

Rukia termino por suspirar, alisándose la falda tableada blanca que no era ni tan corta ni tan larga, un largo medio perfecto. Inoue se giro bruscamente como buscando algo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –pregunto la pelinegra hastiada, mientras la peli naranja la tomaba de las manos ilusionada.

-¡Acabo de verlo pasar! –musito de forma soñadora, mientras Rukia buscaba al susodicho con la mirada por el largo del pasillo, ¿Estaba Orihime loca o qué demonios le pasaba? –Por la ventana. –aclaro sonriente, arrastrando a la Kuchiki para que pudiera vislumbrarlo en las canchas de soccer jugando con Grimmjow.

-¡Oí, Rukia! –saludo el peli azul de nombre impronunciable desde abajo, sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña que la hacían sonreír.

-Hola, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. –devolvió el saludo sonriéndole a ambos, aunque el pelinegro de obres verdes solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras regresaban a su partido. Rukia se giro y encontró a Inoue a veinte pasos lejos de la ventana. La chica estuvo tentada a reír.

-¡Te dije que ahí estaba Ulquiorra! –exclamo mientras trataba de calmar el sonrojo que la hacía parecer un tomate maduro, echándose aire con la mano.

-Mejor vámonos. –susurro comenzando su camino de retorno a los dormitorios. Inoue la siguió de cerca.

El camino estuvo silencioso, a pesar de que la peli naranja murmuraba cosas extrañas acerca de extraterrestres, robots, clones y sabrá que tanta cosa más.

-¡Eso es! –expreso de pronto, asustándola a ella y de paso a la cuidadora, que miro a Inoue con extrañeza. -¡Me abdujeron los extraterrestres y me implantaron un chip para hacer no se qué cosas conmigo, por eso me he sentido tan extraña últimamente! –razono mientras pasaba de largo a su amiga y a Kuroba Mizuki, la encargada.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto la joven mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años apuntando al lugar en el que recientemente había estado la chica.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-A saber, hoy está un poco rara, no le haga caso. –suspiro la pelinegra. –Hasta luego Mizuki-san. –se despidió con la mano antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, en donde estaba la habitación que compartía con Inoue y con Kiyomine Matsuri, una chica muy amable de catorce años.

-Bienvenida, Rukia-nee.-saludo Matsuri, terminando de recoger su ondulado cabello celeste en una coleta alta, mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraban con alegría. Rukia le sonrió en respuesta y soltó un escueto, "_Estoy de vuelta_"

Matsuri se levanto del peinador y le dio un amistoso abrazo a la Kuchiki antes de salir por la puerta con una mueca que mezclaba felicidad y nerviosismo. Rukia ladeo la cabeza confundida, antes de buscar a Inoue con la mirada por toda la enorme habitación, encontrándola sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en una fotografía que se habían tomado en un zoológico hacia dos años.

-¿Inoue? –la joven levanto la vista del cuadro antes de sonreír.

-El fin de semana te vas, ¿verdad? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la Kuchiki que simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente, antes de escuchar los sollozos de Inoue.

-¿Por eso estabas más extraña de lo usual? –pregunto la pelinegra con desdén, mientras observaba a Inoue asentir con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, pasaremos todo el día de mañana juntas con los muchachos, no tienes porque llorar. –murmuro la oji violeta con una sonrisa alegre. -¡Vayamos a divertirnos al centro comercial! –ofreció decidida, no dejaría a Inoue triste. Le parecía algo extraño el comportamiento de Inoue desde la mañana y sabía que no era precisamente del todo culpa de Ulquiorra.

-E-está bien…

.

.

.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, despidiéndose de todos y abordando el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Karakura, no quería irse, había hecho su vida en aquel sitio y ahora de buenas a primeras se lo arrebataban para que asistiese al instituto de Karakura, "Soul society" , un instituto tan prestigiado académicamente como lo era Las noches.

Rukia suspiro y miro la fotografía que llevaba en sus manos, en ella aparecían Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Inoue, Matsuri e inclusive Ichimaru-sensei. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, el día anterior el director de la institución Aizen Sousuke había organizado una gran fiesta de despedida para ella, alegando que estaba dejando ir a su mejor estudiante.

Una fiesta en la que todos habían participado para organizar y poder verla por última vez, después de todo una de las chicas más populares e inteligentes estaba dejando la institución y aun y con su carácter frio y distante, los había ayudado a todos de diferentes maneras.

Rukia hecho una última mirada a los amigos que estaba dejando y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ciertas tres personitas que harían un gran alboroto al verla regresar sin decir nada, después de todo, esa había sido la petición que le había hecho a su hermano mayor Byakuya.

-Adiós, chicos. –murmuro antes de que el avión despegara, no sabía exactamente cuando los volvería a ver, pero estaba ansiosa de regresar a su amada ciudad, no estaba segura porque, pero comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana y el ya se encontraba corriendo por culpa de su padre loco que tenía algo contra los despertadores normales. ¿Por qué no podía comprar solo un despertador y ya?

¡Oh, pero claro que no!, siempre terminaban rotos en el piso del patio a causa de la cabra loca de su padre, ¡Y siempre tenía que ir corriendo por las peleas y empujones!, gracias al viejo inútil.

Kurosaki Ichigo, de casi dieciocho años, de alborotados cabellos naranjas, ojos avellanas, muy alto y ceño siempre fruncido, era tan guapo como un modelo, pero su carácter de pocos amigos mataba mucho de su atractivo.

Y mientras entraba corriendo al aula, noto que había llegado muy a tiempo, afortunadamente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y continuo con tranquilidad al haberlo comprobado. No estaba muy seguro de si quería saber porque Ukitake-sensei se tardaba tanto, pero prefería esperar.

-Buenos días. –la odiosa voz de Dokugamine Riruka lleno sus oídos, mientras trataba inútilmente de ignorarla. La chica era muy hermosa y todo, pero era demasiado creída y fastidiosa para la salud de cualquiera.

-¡Silencio! –la voz del amable Sensei lo salvo de la loca y por fin tuvo la pasividad que buscaba, mientras miraba a la ventana. –Hoy como sabrán entra una alumna nueva, así que quiero respeto para ella, ¿entendido?

Ichigo logro escuchar la risita burlona de Renji, el gesto desaprobatorio de Ishida logro vislumbrarlo por el reflejo de la ventana y el sonido de "no me importa en lo absoluto", de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-Pasa. –en menos de cinco segundos el caos se armo en todo el aula, acompañado de una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de sus tres amigos.

-¡Rukia! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se levantaban apartando sus sillas al instante de forma brusca.

Ichigo se giro curioso y su vista se encontró con la divertida de ella, que trataba inútilmente de guardar la calma.

-Hola, hola, estoy de vuelta. –sonrió enigmática e Ichigo sintió algo extraño dentro de el. -¿Cómo les va, chicos? –pregunto tratando de ocultar la diversión que sentía, pero era inútil y Hitsugaya fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a ella para salir luego llevándosela a rastras, para luego ser seguido por Renji y un perturbado Ishida.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 1: Molestamente perfecta

Capitulo 1

Molestamente perfecta

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo era bien conocido por su poca paciencia y su ceño siempre fruncido, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era conocido por odiar a las chicas que se creían perfectas y que al final no lo eran. Por esas cosas, Kurosaki Ichigo empezaba a creer que esa chica de orbes violetas era una verdadera molestia.

Pero el punto aquí no era el hecho de que ella lo pareciera y lo quisiera parecer, el hecho era que Kuchiki Rukia era perfecta en todo lo que hacía. Su belleza opacaba considerablemente a las demás estudiantes, era increíblemente inteligente y además, tenía una buena condición física. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de alguien?

Oh, pero los últimos días el había estado cerca de la nueva, descubriendo que su amiga Arisawa Tatsuki era buena amiga de Rukia y que además, ella apoyaba la moción acerca de la perfección que la Kuchiki destilaba. Eso lo molestaba, y lo molestaba muchísimo.

Por otra parte, Hitsugaya, Abarai e Ishida actuaban como hermanos sobreprotectores, ¿Por qué?, el no tenía ni la más remota idea. Pero eso lo sacaba de quicio.

¿Lo peor de todo?, oh, lo peor de todo es que ella parecía no darse cuenta de la perfección que poseía. Era eso o lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Ichigo resoplo con fastidio, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana de nuevo. Kuchiki Rukia se sentaba frente a él y la mayoría de las ocasiones la encontraba leyendo algún libro en otro idioma.

Oh, ¿había mencionado ya que la enana esa hablaba siete idiomas además del japonés?, no, por supuesto que no.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo soltó un gruñido. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que la pelinegra había ingresado al instituto y para nadie había pasado desapercibido las atenciones que los tres chicos más importantes de la Soul society tenían para con ella. A todos les parecía raro.

-¿Hoy no vas a ir, Rukia? –la pregunta fue hecha por Renji, quien había acercado una silla al asiento de la mencionada y se acomodaba a su lado, interrumpiendo su lectura.

-No, hoy iré a ver a Yu-chan. –dijo a modo de contestación, mirando con una sonrisita a Renji.-De seguro que no le hará mucha ver que han pasado como cinco días y no lo he visitado. –río bajito.

Renji asintió pensativo.

-Yukio es egoísta y eres tu quien más le provoca ese egoísmo, Rukia. –suspiro el pelirrojo, sintiendo como Rukia cerraba el libro a su lado. –Siempre quiere que estés solo con él.

La pelinegra sonrío ante la acusación y dejo el libro de tapas azules sobre su mesa-banco, dirigiendo su vista a su amigo de la infancia y al que consideraba como un hermano.

-Lo dices solo porque suelo consentirlo un poco. –se defendió la Kuchiki, sonando un tono de fingida ofensa.

Renji alzo una ceja, de forma interrogativa.

-¿Solo un poco? –pregunto mirándola con desdén. Rukia hizo una mueca y termino por suspirar.

-Está bien, mucho. –admitió derrotada.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna era el hijo adoptivo de sus tíos Yoruichi y Kisuke, que en realidad, no eran sus tíos, pero los quería por igual. El chico era un poco egoísta, arrogante y muy, pero muy ambicioso, pero en el fondo era una muy buena persona, al menos, con Rukia solía serlo.

Yukio era de la edad de Rukia y compañía, pero por su pasado, la pelinegra había comenzado a consentirlo y mimarlo tanto como podía, al grado, de que solo con ella quería estar todo el tiempo.

-Sera bueno que te vea, se ha vuelto más huraño que antes. –refunfuño Renji, recordando al rubio de rostro casi inexpresivo y voz monótona.

-Se que estará enfadado porque no lo fui a ver primero a él. –suspiro la Kuchiki imaginándose ya el drama que el muchacho le armaría.

Renji se río entre dientes.

-Oh, es que le gustas mucho. –se burlo, mientras la de orbes violáceas fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Ya te he dicho que esa acusación es completamente ridícula. –la muchacha se cruzo de brazos, visiblemente enfadada. –El hecho de que Yu-chan me quiera mucho, no quiere decir que este enamorado de mi…

Renji suspiro cansado.

-Rukia, solo a ti te permite llamarlo de esa forma, "Yu-chan", además de que nada mas a ti te deja tocar sus pertenecías o entrar en sus territorios. –recalco el pelirrojo las cosas obvias que el rubio chico solía permitirle a ella y que a los demás ni siquiera los dejaba pensarlo.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y termino levantándose de la silla.

-¿Sabes?, creo que todo eso es completamente un sin sentido. Si lo hace es porque me aprecia, eso es todo. –repuso la joven, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

Renji se giro hacia ella automáticamente, aun sin levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto, sintiendo que era observado desde atrás. Sabía que esa miradita de "te lo dije", provenía de Kurosaki Ichigo.

¿Qué porque, el "te lo dije"?, pues porque Ichigo les había asegurado a sus amigos que esa chica seria la típica niña mimada que hacia pucheros y berrinches cuando no se estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía, aunque lo que Ichigo no sabía ni tampoco se había percatado, era que Rukia se marchaba para no terminar cediendo a las insistencias de Renji. Ella siempre terminaba creyéndole.

Pero en esta ocasión Rukia se negaba a creer que le gustase a Yukio, por esa misma razón, prefería marcharse antes de terminar aceptando que su hermano pelirrojo tenía razón.

-Lejos de ti. –mascullo entre dientes, deteniéndose unos segundos en la puerta, antes de retirarse por completo del aula.

Renji sonrío con una diversión muy propia en él.

-¿Ya gane yo? –pregunto Ichigo con sorna, sin acercarse al joven de tatuajes. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y acerco su silla al asiento de Ichigo.

-No, ella está huyendo. –se río. –No quiere aceptar que lo que le digo es cierto, ella siempre termina accediendo a lo que le decimos nosotros, por eso se fue. –le explico, acomodándose mejor en la silla de madera.

Ichigo gruño algo en voz baja y escucho la risotada de Renji.

-No entiendo porque es que te cae tan mal. –comento su amigo, mirándolo con una intensidad muy característica, mientras que Ichigo se encogía de hombros.

-Es molestamente perfecta. –dijo, frunciendo aun más el ceño. –Me recuerda a alguien a quien quiero olvidar. –musito lentamente, casi como si eso le quemara al decirlo.

Abarai se torno más serio y miro fijamente a su mejor amigo.

-Si estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, ¿verdad?, que Rukia no es esa chica. –pronuncio Renji un poco molesto por la comparación recién hecha.

El de cabellos naranjas se froto el rostro con la palma de su mano, para posteriormente desordenarse las hebras naranjas y mirar con cierta culpabilidad a Renji.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. –se disculpo. –Pero es que sus maneras de comportarse son muy similares, perfecta, elegante y delicada. –aquello ultimo sonó mas como una queja, como una protesta.

Renji no pudo evitar ampliar una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de no reírse.

¿Kuchiki Rukia delicada?, Oh, Ichigo si que estaba equivocado con respecto a Rukia en todo tipo de aspectos. No lo pudo evitar, imaginarse a Rukia siendo una completa dama, delicada y elegante, lo hizo estallar en una lluvia de carcajadas.

Por su parte, Ichigo se sintió molesto. ¿Por qué demonios Renji se estaba riendo de él?

-Oye idiota, ¿De qué te ríes? –exigió saber.

-Desde luego que de la idiotez que dijiste. –aspiro un poco de aire, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. –No logro imaginarme a la Rukia que tú me describes…ella es más… ¿simple?-el pelirrojo medito un poco lo que dijo y termino por suspirar. –Todo el mundo tiende a pensar de la misma forma que tu, pero eso no es lo que hay, no es nada de lo que realmente es. –Renji sonrío. –Rukia tiende a parecer perfecta de manera natural, no lo finge y es por eso que lo es.

Ichigo bufo y regreso su vista a la ventana.

-Hasta no ver, no creer. –dijo a modo de contestación.

-Una cosa si te digo, Rukia no es nada delicada. –le advirtió. –Ella no…-las palabras de Renji fueron cortadas abruptamente por un golpe en su cabeza, un doloroso golpe.

Cuando el tatuado alzo la vista, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Rukia lo miraba furiosa con un libro en su mano, objeto que había servido para proporcionarle el golpe y a su lado la acompañaban Hitsugaya Toushiro y Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Estás hablando de más, Abarai. –le dijo Rukia en un tono asesino. El mencionado solo atino a reírse nerviosamente.

-¿Es que nunca aprenderás a callarte? –se mofo Hitsugaya, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El más alto frunció el ceño y se levanto indignado de la silla, ignorando la presencia de las dos chicas y del mismo Ichigo.

-¿Te molesta? –le cuestiono inclinándose un poco de forma peligrosa.

Toushiro sonrío burlón y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a pelear. Oh si, esos dos eran como la pólvora cuando estaban juntos y ni se diga cuando se trataba de Rukia.

-Creo que has de ser retardado para no haberlo notado antes. –menciono el albino sin borrar esa sonrisita.

Y cuando Renji estaba dispuesto a soltar el primer ataque, una voz fuerte, clara y un fuerte golpe para cada uno, los hizo detenerse.

-Si no se detienen en este mismísimo segundo me veré obligada a actuar mas allá de lo permitido por la institución. –les amenazo la Kuchiki, ante la mirada perpleja de Ichigo y la divertida de Tatsuki.

-Oh, ya me decía yo que te estabas tardando. –intervino Arisawa, sonriendo maliciosamente. –Pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos en el hospital a ambos, ya sabes, Urahara-san se puede enojar un poco…

La Kuchiki reconsidero la idea seriamente, pero al final suspiro y opto por hacer caso a su amiga.

-Ustedes dos, es mejor que se controlen. –les hablo Rukia con las manos posadas en sus caderas. –No quiero tener que intervenir cada dos por tres.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y asintieron, ¿tener a Rukia enojada con ellos?, no gracias, esa no era una buena opción.

Toushiro y Renji se lanzaron una mirada que involucraba un mudo acuerdo sobre no pelear cerca de su hermana y tras asentir con la cabeza, ambos procedieron a prestar atención a lo que las pelinegras ahora discutían.

Por su lado, Ichigo aun observaba con desdén a la chica amiga de Renji y noto el acuerdo que ambos establecieron. Todo era tan…raro.

.

.

.

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia llego ese día a su casa, no espero encontrarse con un alto chico rubio que jugaba con una consola en el sillón de su sala, muy cómodamente.

-Erk, ¿Yukio? –su voz tembló un poco y espero a que los ojos del chico se apartaran de la consola de videojuegos y la miraran a ella. Para esa acción solo fue necesario esperar algunos segundos.

-Hola Rukia. –la saludo con su usual tono monótono, aunque en esta ocasión en su voz se filtraba un dejo de alegría.

La pelinegra le sonrío con ánimo, dejando su mochila en uno de los sillones, acercándose al chico para darle un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido casi al instante.

-¡Te extrañe! –le susurro Rukia, sin soltarlo.

Si había algo que Rukia amaba, era ser abrazada por Yukio. Porque ese chico siempre la abrazaba como si fuera algo realmente delicado, algo demasiado valioso como para romperlo con un abrazo en demasía fuerte. Yukio siempre la abrazaba de esa forma cuidadosa pero protectora.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. –murmuro el rubio, avergonzado.

Porque Yukio solo podía mostrarse así de débil frente a Rukia, solo a ella le mostraba esas facetas que nadie conocía, esas sonrisas alegres y animadas, esas expresiones llenas de sentimientos cálidos y reconfortantes que solo a ella le mostraba.

Cuando la chica se soltó de los brazos fuertes del muchacho, decidió sentarse a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Eso era como en los tiempos en los que Rukia vivía en Karakura, cuando ambos se pasaban horas juntos debajo de los arboles disfrutando la compañía que el otro le proporcionaba y leyendo los libros que el otro terminaba.

Definitivamente Rukia no podía imaginar siquiera que le gustara a Yukio, es decir, eso era algo completamente absurdo. Ellos eran casi como hermanos.

-Hoy te iba a ir a buscar. –comento la pelinegra, un poco cansada del silencio de la sala. El chico sonrío divertido.

-Oh, entonces te gane. –dijo, acariciando los cabellos negros con su mano de forma suave.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Sí, siempre me ganas. –se quejo con diversión. Yukio asintió bastante convencido.

-Sí, siempre gano. –susurro en un tono que Rukia no supo como clasificar. –Especialmente siempre te gano a ti, me esfuerzo el doble para lograrlo…

Ahora si la Kuchiki sintió las palabras de Renji resonar en su mente como un maldito martillo, pero decidió ignorarlas, Yukio siempre hablaba de forma extraña, así que no tenía nada que ver con lo que su pelirrojo amigo le había dicho, ¿cierto?

Esperaba tener razón. De verdad que sí.

.

.

.

Abarai Renji miro burlón a Ichigo, había sido una semana ya desde que Rukia había llegado al instituto y ninguna de las cosas que según Ichigo haría Rukia, habían sido cumplidas.

Ahora se encontraban en la hora del receso, en la azotea mirándose mutuamente.

-Yo gano. –fue la simpleza en sus palabras que hizo la sangre de Ichigo hervir.

-¡Serás…! –mascullo una maldición por lo bajo, antes de regresar su vista al pelirrojo.

-Kurosaki, aquí no se permiten las maldiciones. –le reprendió Ishida, quien recién ingresaba con una Kuchiki muy pensativa detrás de él.

-Ahora si te quiero matar, Renji. –hablo Rukia con voz venenosa, destilando molestia en su mirada.

El chico sudo frio y trato de mantenerse tranquilo.

-¿P-porque? –se atrevió a preguntar. Rukia afilo su mirada y le señalo la puerta.

-Vamos, ahora. –ordeno, saliendo de la azotea seguida de Renji, dejando solo a los dos chicos que se miraron confundidos.

-Siempre hacen lo que quiere…-chisto el peli naranja, visiblemente molesto.

Lo pensaba y lo seguiría pensando, Kuchiki Rukia era molestamente perfecta, y hasta que no le demostrara lo contrario, no dejaría de pensarlo, así de simple.

Lo que el chico no se imaginaba, es que este simple pensamiento haría mella en él, en cuanto descubriera a la verdadera joven escondida debajo del ostentoso apellido que cargaba. Oh y eso Ishida lo disfrutaría mucho.

.

.

.

Continuara~…

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer!

A todas las personas que comentaron, se los agradezco mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	3. Chapter 2: Apuestas

Capítulo 2

Apuestas

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba furiosa, estaba demasiado molesta como para escuchar cualquier tipo de explicación por parte de Renji, quien temblaba temiendo por su integridad física por la furibunda mirada que le era dirigida desde dos lugares opuestos, que de vez en cuando chocaban de forma retadora la una con la otra.

Kurosaki Ichigo era la otra persona presente dispuesta a acabar con Renji de un solo golpe y tirarlo desde la azotea del instituto sin remordimiento alguno. Y es que Abarai Renji había tenido la "genial" idea de apostar con Ichigo, a sabiendas de que el peli naranja no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar.

Y todo giraba alrededor de la ahora furiosa Rukia. La apuesta consistía en que si Rukia llegaba a mostrarse como cualquier niña mimada del instituto el ganaría, por el contrario, si en el lapso de la semana eso no ocurría, Renji ganaba. Ahora, la cosa que mantenía a los dos chicos en ese estado de "hoy mato a la piña roja", era el "castigo", que el pelirrojo _pensó _tanto.

¿Qué cuál era?, oh, algo que divertiría mucho a la inútil piña. Kurosaki Ichigo tenía que estar al servicio de Rukia por todo un mes, acompañarla a su casa después de clases, almorzar con ella y hacer todo lo que la muchacha quisiese, he aquí el problema de Ichigo, ¿En qué consistía el de la pelinegra?, oh, eso era muy fácil, Kuchiki Rukia detestaba a Ichigo por su personalidad tan _arrogante _y no estaba dispuesta a pasar los almuerzos con él, ni mucho menos tener que soportarlo de regreso a su casa.

¡Y es que tenía que estar con ella todo el maldito día para ver si algo se le ofrecía!, ¿No era eso algo estúpido?

Y por eso regresamos al hecho de que Renji estaba a punto de ser asesinado por su hermana y su mejor amigo.

En cierto grado le parecía gracioso que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo para intentar cometer un homicidio en donde la víctima era él, de ahí en fuera, temía más por lo que le pudiera hacer Rukia más que lo que le pudiera hacer Ichigo. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan buena fue su idea de hacer semejante cosa.

Al pensar en el castigo de Ichigo solo pudo llegar al actual, pero no pensó en la reacción de su hermana, ¡Y es que él no sabía que a Rukia también le desagradaba el cabeza de zanahoria!

¿Acaso era un genio?, ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si la chica jamás se lo dijo?, ¿O era tal vez que él nunca le puso atención y por eso no sabía bien sobre ello?, suponía que ahora tenía que ir a preguntárselo a Uryuu y a Toushiro para saberlo.

Pero por el momento, primero tenía que convencer a esos dos de dejarlo con vida si quería preguntar nada.

¿Quién sería más compasivo, la zanahoria o su hermana?

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos. ¿No pudo mejor ir de una vez y suicidarse?, ¿era idiota o qué?

-Sí, eres un completo idiota. –escucho decir a Rukia. –Maldita piña descerebrada. –mascullo con enfado. –Pero no te preocupes, no seré yo la que te castigue por esto, se lo diré a Toushiro y muy probablemente a Yu-chan. –una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro. –Todo tuyo, cabeza de zanahoria. –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la azotea con paso tranquilo, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión molesta de Ichigo.

Renji la observo irse con notorio alivio, olvidando momentáneamente la presencia de su buen amigo de cabello naranjas.

-Cambia la apuesta. –hablo Ichigo con el ceño bien fruncido. –Es completamente absurda.

El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento, antes de ampliar una sonrisa y levantarse del suelo, se había caído por la patada que Rukia le metió segundos atrás y por miedo a lo que le haría si se levantaba prefirió quedarse ahí. Luego había llegado Ichigo y lo había encontrado así.

-No. –fue su contestación. –Es un buen castigo por pensar así de ella.

El Kurosaki trato de tranquilizarse, que si no, haría mermelada de piña.

-No sé si lo hayas notado, pero no me soporta y no la soporto. –dijo, señalando lo evidente.

Abarai amplio aun más, si se podía, su sonrisa, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-No si se tú ya lo has notado, pero esto es tu castigo, nunca dije que sería algo agradable. En cuanto a Rukia, ya hallare la manera para que me perdone, pero no planeo cambiar nada.-pronuncio de forma cautelosa. –Además, será divertido…

-¿Divertido para quién?, ¿Para ti?-pregunto el otro con un tono irónico. Renji asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-Desde luego. –acepto, esquivando a tiempo un golpe que iba directo a su cara. -¡Hey, cuidado a donde apuntas! –le grito, en tono quejoso.

El de ojos avellanas sintió algo en su interior burbujear con odio puro en contra de Renji, ¿es que acaso esperaba que tanto él como Rukia se mataran en el lapso de un mes, o qué?

-Honestamente creo que Rukia te matara a ti, pero todo puede suceder. –le escucho decir con tono convencido. -¡Esto será entretenido!

La emoción que desprendía cada silaba dicha, hacían crecer las ganas homicidas en el interior del peli naranja, quien no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de tirarlo de la azotea en ese mismo momento.

-Te matare. –siseo con enfado. Renji retrocedió de forma burlona.

-¡Rukia se enojara si lo haces! –replico el pelirrojo bastante convencido de sus palabras.

Ichigo sonrío maliciosamente. –Por si mal no recuerdas, me dio el permiso. Y se supone que tengo que obedecer sus órdenes, ¿no? –musito con un tono que le causo un mal presentimiento al de los tatuajes, quien ya recordaba a Rukia diciéndole a Ichigo antes de irse un, "_todo tuyo_"

Oh, oh, presentía que Rukia se estaba burlando de él en esos momentos en donde sea que estuviese.

Y no se equivocaba, Kuchiki Rukia se reía a carcajadas en el jardín acompañada de Arisawa Tatsuki, desde donde ambas pudieron escuchar los gritos de Renji pidiéndole ayuda a la pelinegra de orbes violáceas.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido, ese idiota…-murmuro Tatsuki, entre risas. Rukia asintió de acuerdo con lo recientemente dicho.

-Algo bueno teníamos que sacar de todo esto, ¿no crees? –menciono la Kuchiki, calmando su respiración. Arisawa asintió.

-¿Se lo has dicho a los otros dos? –interrogo la karateca, ya calmada.

La joven de orbes violáceas sonrío de una forma casi siniestra.

-Tengo a las personas perfectas para decírselos. –musito con diversión. –Solo hay que esperar a que lleguen. –aquello lo dijo con un tono emocionado.

Tatsuki lo medito unos cuantos segundos, antes de voltearla a ver con sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a…? –la chica no tuvo que terminar su pregunta, pues la sonrisita de Rukia se lo contesto todo.

Y ella misma no pudo evitar el regresársela con una igual de amplia.

-Si Renji se divertirá, nosotras también. –fue el último comentario que la joven hizo al respecto, pues luego pudo divisar a Ichigo acercándose a ellas con su almuerzo en mano.

Ambos se enviaron una mirada de advertencia, mientras Ichigo se sentaba frente a ambas, para luego ignorar a la pelinegra a la que se suponía debía "obedecer", por un mes entero.

.

.

.

-¡Ya te he dicho que me iré sola a casa! –repitió Kuchiki Rukia hastiada de toda discusión. Ni siquiera habían podido almorzar como la gente por estarse matando mutuamente con la mirada. Y es que el desagrado que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado grande como para solo ignorarlo.

Y ahora mientras caminaba a su hogar, el chico la seguía en completo silencio, ignorándola sin remordimientos.

¡Como lo odiaba!, esa maldita actitud arrogante suya la sacaba de quicio por completo.

Ni siquiera se dignaba dirigirle la palabra o algo, simplemente caminaba unos pasos alejado de ella sin mirarla ni nada. ¡No podía ser peor de incomodo!

-Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho anteriormente que estaba obligado a acompañarte a tu casa, enana. –le contesto por fin, harto de que la chica repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez.

La Kuchiki apretó los labios en una fina línea. ¿La había llamado enana?

-¿Cómo me has dicho? –murmuro furiosa.

El chico sonrío arrogante, sabía perfectamente bien que ella se estaba refiriendo al nuevo apodo que le había puesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿hora aparte de enana eres sorda?-le cuestiono, disimulando una sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

Rukia había estado tratando de tranquilizarse, pero Ichigo estaba agotando la poca paciencia que poseía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Oh, en serio lamento no verme como un kilometro parado. De seguro el aire allá arriba no es suficiente para oxigenar tus pocas neuronas. De veras lo siento. –sonrío, fingiendo un tono de pena que se mezclaba con la burla que destilaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho, tabla de planchar? –pregunto en un siseo.

Rukia sintió sus mejillas arder ante el nuevo insulto.

-¡Maldito con cabeza de zanahoria! –grito ocultando su vergüenza.

-¿Y eso me lo dice una hormiga? –pregunto burlón.

-Fresita. –contraataco, ahora ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, destilando odio el uno por el otro.

-Niña mimada. –dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Idiota. –gruño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle niña mimada?, ¡Ni siquiera lo era!

Y antes de que siguieran insultándose, una voz la hizo voltear. Ni siquiera habían notado el momento en el que se habían parado a discutir e insultarse, solo estaban ahí parados, uno frente al otro, mirándose con odio y enfado.

-¡Ru-chan! –aquella voz sonó de nuevo en la calle, por la cual se acercaba una mujer de buen cuerpo corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Ran-Rangiku-sensei? –musito la joven con genuina sorpresa, ignorando al chico que la acompañaba.

-¡Efectivamente es Rukia-chan! –dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, mientras saltaba alrededor de la pelinegra, quien se mostraba sorprendida.

Repentinamente se encontró siendo abrazada por su antigua profesora de idiomas, quien no se contuvo en apretujarla y sacarle todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones. Rukia soltó un quejido adolorido.

-S-sensei. –se quejo, tratando de avisarle a la voluptuosa mujer que estaba muriendo por falta de oxigeno.

-Ah, está morada. –comento una segunda voz detrás de Matsumoto Rangiku.

La mujer bajo la mirada y encontró que, efectivamente, su pequeña alumna estaba tomando colores nada sanos.

-Oh, lo siento. –se disculpo Rangiku con diversión.

-G-gracias, Harribel-sensei. –le sonrío la pelinegra a su rubia profesora de educación física de Las noches.

La segunda mujer le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –pregunto Matsumoto, dirigiendo su vista a Ichigo y comenzando a sonreír pícaramente. –Oh, no me digas que…

La Kuchiki capto en seguida lo que la mujer tenía intenciones de decir y se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, evitando así que Rangiku terminara esa vergonzosa frase.

-¡No! –grito totalmente roja.

Las dos mujeres vieron que Ichigo observaba a la morena con atención, mientras esta trataba de tranquilizarse y calmar el sonrojo. Tanto Harribel como Rangiku se miraron de forma cómplice.

-Estoy aquí porque me transferí a la Soul Society. –explico ya más calmada, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos profesoras.

-¿Y Aizen te dejo ir sin poner resistencia? –pregunto una asombrada Matsumoto.

-Aizen-sensei creyó divertido el hecho de que me fuera sin decirle a Ichimaru-sensei en donde se encontraba, Ran-sensei. –explico la joven con un tono de resignación.

La mujer de cabellos naranjas sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho? –pregunto Harribel incrédula.

-Aizen-sensei no me dejo, así que no insistí en ello. Además de que Szayel-sensei no lo dejaba preguntármelo, así que técnicamente no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarme nada. –les explico con un tono serio.

Y es que hace seis meses que Matsumoto Rangiku se había ido de Las noches por razones personales y encontró muy divertido el esconderle a su esposo, Ichimaru Gin, el hecho de que se iría por tiempo indefinido. Y Aizen Sousuke encontró divertido seguirle el juego a la mujer.

Aun día Rukia se preguntaba cómo había terminado envuelta en todo el asunto. Solo recordaba a Aizen diciéndole que no le contara nada al albino profesor y a Matsumoto despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo.

-Sensei, usted solo me causa problemas, ¿sabia? –le dijo con tono acusador.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo? –pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-De verdad que le causas problemas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterla en tus juegos, Rangiku? –la regaño Harribel.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿hace cuanto que te transferiste? –pregunto la peli naranja, tratando de desviar la atención de su persona.

-Como una semana, ¿Por qué? –pregunto la joven curiosa.

Matsumoto sonrío ampliamente.

-Yo me quedare más tiempo por aquí, si mal no recuerdo, dejamos el italiano a medias, ¿no? –al escuchar esas palabras, Rukia sonrío. Entendía perfectamente las insinuaciones de su profesora y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Mañana después de la escuela estoy libre, ¿y usted? –pregunto con un tono alegre, uno que Ichigo no le había escuchado desde que la conoció.

Y por alguna razón, le agrado escucharla hablar de ese modo.

-Yo mañana no tengo nada que hacer, mándame un mensaje con tu dirección. ¿Aun tienes mi número, verdad? –le pregunto la ojiazul sonriéndole tiernamente.

La menor de las tres asintió con tranquilidad.

-¡Hasta mañana pues! –se despidieron las dos mujeres, siguiendo el camino contrario al que la Kuchiki iba.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la menor y miro a Ichigo con resignación.

-Ya casi llegamos. –comento, optando por ignorar al peli naranja, quien para ese momento ya tenía muchas preguntas y casi ninguna posibilidad de que fueran respondidas.

.

.

.

Cuando el día inicio, Kurosaki Ichigo olvido el hecho de que tenía que ser una especie de esclavo de Rukia, quien parecía querer ignorar ese hecho y dejarlo vivir tranquilamente si él la dejaba tranquila.

Pero todo eso acabo cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, ambos habían comenzado a discutir por cualquier tontería y terminaban siempre insultándose y mirándose de forma asesina.

La ida a su casa no fue distinta, todo el camino o se ignoraron o discutieron, pero nunca lograron encontrar un segundo de paz.

Estaba seguro de que terminaría matando a Renji al finalizar ese infernal mes. De verdad que esperaba no tener que volver a convivir con Kuchiki Rukia después de que terminase su castigo.

Y el día que siguió a ese no fue diferente, para cuando ambos lo notaron, ya había transcurrido una semana del castigo y ambos seguían discutiendo sin parar. Para nadie era un secreto ya que ambos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Pero lo que si era un secreto, era que no se sentían en paz hasta comenzaban una discusión sin sentido, y eso, era un secreto hasta para ellos mismos.

A pesar de todo, ambos aseguraban que se odiaban, pero, ¿eso era completamente cierto?

.

.

.

Continuara~…

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer!

A todas las personas que comentaron, se los agradezco mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


End file.
